This type of vehicle seat is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. As shown in FIG. 11, a seat portion 100 of a vehicle seat is equipped with a walk-in mechanism shaft 101. the front end of a base 102 is rotatably supported by the walk-in mechanism shaft 101. The rear end of the base 102 is fixed by a latch 104 relative to a striker 103 provided in the seat portion 100. At rear end of the base 102, a backrest 106 is rotatably supported by means of a reclining mechanism 105. The backrest 106 can rotate about a reclining shaft 107 of the reclining mechanism 105. A reclining angle of the backrest 106 can be adjusted within a predetermined angle range.
A reclining action of the backrest 106 is performed in a state where the rotation of the base 102 relative to the seat portion 100 is inhibited by the engagement of the latch 104 with the striker 103. When an operation member (not shown) is operated to disengage the latch 104 from the striker 103, the base 102 is rotated relative to the seat portion 100. In this state, a walk-in action is performed, in which the backrest 106 is moved forward and upward by being rotated around the walk-in mechanism shaft 101.
Further, the rotation of the base 102 around the walk-in mechanism shaft 101 pulls a wire 108, and as a result, a fixed state of a seat slide mechanism (not shown) is cancelled. Thereby, the entire seat is biased by a spring (not shown) so as to be slid, which further moves the seat forward and upward. As a result, the space between a front seat and a backseat becomes large, and thus, the entry into the backseat is facilitated.
However, in the vehicle seat described in Patent Document 1, the reclining action and the walk-in action of the backrest 106 are independently performed. This necessitates the rotation of the backrest 106 around the walk-in mechanism shaft 101 with the latch 104 disengaged from the striker 103, while maintaining a reclining angle at that time. Therefore, for example, when the backrest 106 is rotated forward and upward while being at the most reclined position within a predetermined angle range, the backrest 106 cannot be moved sufficiently forward and upward relative to the seat portion 100. In particular, in a two-door vehicle such as a coupe, a sliding amount of the seat is small, and thus, a sufficient space between the front seat and the backseat cannot be secured. In this case, when a passenger gets into the backseat, the passenger's body or hand-carried luggage tends to hit the backrest 106, and thus, it is not easy for a passenger to get into the backseat.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-133041